The subject matter described herein relates generally to electrical assemblies and, more particularly, to an electrical assembly for a vehicle.
Some vehicles are designed with panels that include a latch configured to open the panel. In many vehicles, the latch is electro-mechanical and operated by remote activation via a switch control assembly. A circuit board is typically positioned within latch control assembly which may be located adjacent to a license plate holder of the vehicle. An actuator within the latch control assembly is configured to engage to the circuit board to operate the latch of the panel. Generally, a lighting system is also provided adjacent to the license plate holder to illuminate the license plate of the vehicle. The lighting system may also illuminate the actuator.
However, conventional panel assemblies are not without their disadvantages. In particular, the latch control assembly and the lighting system are typically configured as separate components. Specifically, the latch control assembly and the lighting system are separately powered and controlled. The latch control assembly may include a mechanical switch and the lighting system may be powered and controlled by the circuit board. Such a configuration requires additional wiring and components to be installed throughout the vehicle. The additional wiring and components may increase a probability of an electrical malfunction in the vehicle. Moreover, the additional wiring and components increases labor time and costs when assembling the vehicle.
In addition, conventional latch assemblies may not maintain a water tight seal. In particular, the additional components in the latch assemblies create crevices that may not be properly sealed. The crevices may allow water to seep into the panel. The water may damage the components of the latch assembly and/or the lighting system. Moreover, the water may seep into the vehicle itself thereby damaging the interior of the vehicle.
A need remains for an electronic assembly that operates a latch and a lighting system with minimal components. Another need remains for an electronic assembly that provides a water tight seal.